Sleepless in Retroville/Transcript
lines, as they walk up to the house, opening the door, screaming * Carl: Hi, Mr. Neutron. We're here. * Sheen: Are you ready for us? * Hugh: Sleeping bags? Toothbrushes? You're moving in! Oh, no! Two more mouths to feed, braces, college. Honey! * Judy: by Hugh Calm down, Hugh. They're just here for Jimmy's sleepover. * Hugh: Oh, well, that's not nearly as bad. Oh, I remember my first sleepover, the games and the practical jokes, the crying for for my mommy. * Judy: Hugh, that was our honeymoon. * Hugh: Yeah, I know. * both go inside the house * Jimmy: Gentlemen, welcome to what I expect to be the greatest sleepover in history. * Sheen: Yeah! I baked galactic marshmallow balls from the Ultra Lord Recipe Book. the bag down * Carl: And I brought a video of Larry the Lovesick Llama. * Jimmy: You know, I think I have something you guys'll enjoy even more. Behold, the Slumbertron 9000, designed to throw the ultimate sleepover party. It provides the world's greatest made-to-order pizza, tells super scary stories, and supplies the perfect pillows for ultimate pillow fights. * Sheen: Turn it on, turn it on. Pizza, pillows, scary stories! * Jimmy: Hey, hey, easy, Sheen. One thing at a time. This is the Slumbertron's maiden voyage. I suggest we begin with the pillow fight. the buttons, pulling the lever, spitting pillows out from Slumbertron 9000, saying in the screen, "Initiating............. Pillow Fight!!" * Sheen: These are perfect. * Carl: Yeah, totally state-of-the-art. macho man Time to take out the trash! * pillow hits Carl, then they all fight * Sheen: Come on, Jimmy. Come on. * to Judy in a bedroom, reading the 101 Marzipan Recipes book * Hugh: exercising Two, three, touch my knee. * Judy: Hugh, tell the boys to quiet down. * Hugh: No, Sugar Booger, let them have their fun. exercising Eight, nine, bend my spine. his neck Oh, that's what I'm talking about. * back to Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl, continues fighting * Sheen: I'm tired. * Jimmy: I'm hungry. How about some pizza? * Carl: chuckling You read my stomach. * Sheen: I want pepperoni and garlic and onions and anchovies... * Carl: And peanut butter and clams and hot fudge. Don't knock it till you try it. * Jimmy: Okay, okay, one ultimate pizza, coming up. a lever, beeping, saying in the screen, "Initiating............. Ultimate Pizza", then the box appears, dinging * All: Mmm! * Jimmy: Gentlemen, let the gorging begin! * all grab their pieces of pizza, then they eat, then cut to the "17 Seconds Later..." time card, then cut back to house, with a piece of pizza laying on the floor, then they groan * Jimmy: My stomach. * Carl: Oh, man. * Sheen: Oh, stomach full, room spinning. * Carl: I will eat no more... burping ...forever. a piece of pizza * Hugh: Mom sent me down to tell you boys it's time to... at a pizza on the floor Give me a piece of pizza. a piece of pizza Ooh-hoo, fudge anchovy, my favorite. a piece of pizza Mmm, carry on with, your crazy sleepover thing. the light off * Jimmy: a thunder rumbling I believe the time has come for scary stories. * Carl: Well, okay, but, um, not too scary, Jimmy, because remember what happened... whispers ...the last time when I got too scared. * Sheen: Carl Did you bring your rubber sleeping bag? * Carl: softly Yes. * Sheen: Then what's the problem? Make it scream-your-head-off scary. * Jimmy: One scream-your-head-off scary story coming up. the buttons, pulling the lever, turning on Dr. Dark * Carl: It's just a story, it's just a story, it's just a story. * Dark appears * Dr. Dark: Good evening. I am Dr. Dark, teller of terrible tales. * Sheen: Hold up. Do you mean terrible like lousy, or terrible like scary? * Dr. Dark: Scary! * Sheen: Got it. * Dr. Dark: Once, there was a monster who only appeared at night at sleepovers and he was called the Sleepover Monster. * teeth begins to chatter * Dr. Dark: He only came out at night because the sun was his mortal enemy. And he liked to eat children, boy children, just about your age. * Jimmy: Uh, maybe it'd be better if we listened to the story in the morning? to the Slumbertron 9000 machine * Sheen: Yeah, not that I'm scared. I just don't want to wear out Jimmy's new machine. * Carl: a sleeping bag Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off! * Jimmy: the buttons, pushing the lever up, turning off Dr. Dark, then they all sigh deeply Good night, guys. * Carl: Good night, Jimmy. This is the best sleepover ever. * Sheen: Wait a minute. Who said anything about going to sleep? What are we, a bunch of babies? Come on, I'm going to stay up all night. Party! Party! Par... down, snoring * outside, hearing a dog barking, then cut back inside, then they continue sleeping * Carl: Somebody's hungry. Hey, Jim, how about some more pizza? Jimmy? Jimmy! * continues sleeping * Carl: at a machine Uh, I bet I can make one of those pizzas. the buttons, typing I want pizza. Love, Carl. at a screen, beeping from Slumbertron, saying, "SYNTAX ERROR" Hmm. Maybe if I just push everything. all the buttons Jimmy! Jimmy!! * Sheen: Uh, breakfast time? * Jimmy: Carl, what did you do?! * Carl: I don't know. My tummy woke me up, it was hungry. I pressed all the buttons and, and... Bad tummy, bad tummy! yells * box appears * Carl: Hey, I made a giant pizza. Let's eat. * box opens, then Pizza Monster appears, screaming * Jimmy: The Slumbertron must have combined the pizza and scary story programs to create... * Sheen: ...a pizza monster! * Monster roars * Jimmy: I can't delete the pizza. The screen's frozen. * Pizza Monster: Jimmy Time for my dinner! * all run away, screaming * Sheen: off-screen We're being chased by a monster! * Judy: Tell those boys to go to sleep now. * Hugh: Oh, Booger Sugar. They're just playing Help, I'm Being Chased by a Monster. * Pizza Monster: Well, my tasty morsels, the tables are turned. Now it looks like I get to eat you! * Jimmy: Let's split up. Whoever the pizza monster isn't chasing can go for help. One, two, three! * knock their heads * Jimmy: Go! * all run away, splitting the Pizza Monster into pieces, laughing, running away, screaming, hitting the Pizza Monster, putting a finger on the Pizza Monster, putting in his mouth, licking it, roaring, running away, screaming * Judy: Hugh Neutron. Go downstairs this instant, and tell those boys to settle down. * Hugh: Okay, sure, fine. away, mumbling Hate to be a party pooper, boys, but can you keep it down this mission? * Carl: Help! * Hugh: Thank you. the door * Judy: What's going on out there? * Hugh: Oh, nothing. The boys are just being chased by a monster by giant slices of flying pizza. * both look at SlumberTron 9000, spitting pillows out * Judy: Hugh, do something. * Hugh: Nice pillows. Now, stay, stay. Don't do anything evil. * faces appear from pillows, then they scream, running upstairs, then they run away, screaming * Carl: Help! * closes the door, transforming back into a Pizza Monster * Carl: All right, this is it, guys. his voice A pleasure knowing you. * Jimmy: Think, think, think. in his brain for Slumbertron 9000, Pizza Monster, and explosion Brain blast! Hey, hey, remember the story? The sun is the monster's mortal enemy. * Carl: Good, Jimmy. Go get the sun. * Jimmy: Gas planet. Sunrise is still eight minutes away. Maybe I can make the monster think the sun is coming up. Carl, I need your glasses. * Carl: Okay. the glasses to Jimmy * Sheen: We can't just stand here doing nothing, Carl. We've got to help Jimmy. Good morning, Retroville. It's 6:00 a.m., 72 degrees. We got a beautiful sunrise out. We've also got a jackknifed tractor trailer on the 101. Marshmallows everywhere. * Carl: ♪Good morning to you, good morning to you! We're all in the places with sunshiny faces!♪ * reflects the door by Pizza Monster, screaming, hiding in the box, tripping over a sleeping bag, then cut to day, deflating the pizza * Jimmy: the box Mission accomplished. * Sheen: If only he'd used his anchovies for good instead of evil. * Carl: I'm starving. Let's eat. * Monster appears from out of the box, screaming * Pizza Monster: Fools! Haven't you ever heard of sequels? * all scream, then Jimmy looks at Carl sleeping and Sheen sleeping * Jimmy: It was only a nightmare. An anchovy, clam, and peanut butter-induced nightmare. at Hugh and Judy, screaming, running away, screaming, zooming in his mouth, screaming, zooming out * Hugh: Whew, that was a doozy. * Carl: Help! Help, help! away from the slices of Pizza Monster, screaming Help! Bad dream, bad dream! * Sheen: by Pizza Monster Whew. I guess it was all just a dream. Hey, Carl, I... Pizza Monster, screaming * lines * Mrs. Pizza Monster: Honey, oh, what is it? * Pizza Monster: Oh, I had the most horrible dream. There were three terrible children, a tubby one, a manic one, and one with a giant head. * Mrs. Pizza Monster: I told you, dear, there's no such thing as children. Now, go back to sleep. * both sleep in the box, with a pizza cat meowing Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Complete Transcripts